


Lessons learned

by Milleregretz



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Baking, Gen, Jae is a little shit, Wonpil is innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milleregretz/pseuds/Milleregretz
Summary: They had one rule: "Do not let Jae drink energy drinks". Wonpil just had to be the one to fuck up.





	Lessons learned

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have some swearing in it. I don't think it's that intense but whatever, I figured I'd give a warning.

Wonpil flinched as a crash sounded from the kitchen, which was immediately followed by a stream of angry English curses as Younghyun stalked out of the kitchen. He stopped in the middle of their living room, fixing each of the three men currently sitting on the couch with a harsh glare. From the corner of his eye, he could see Dowoon trying to hide behind Sungjin. Wonpil couldn’t blame him; Younghyun was scary when he got mad.

“Who the _fuck_ thought it would be a good idea to give Jae a fucking energy drink at 8 o’clock at night?” Younghyun exclaimed, looking between the three of them.

The three stayed quiet for a moment. They completely understood why Younghyun was this mad. You see, Jae had a bit of a… _control_ issue on a daily basis. When the guy was wired and hyped up on sugar and caffeine? The guy was a walking disaster.

“What did he break?” Sungjin asked after a moment of silence.

“A fucking mug, a plate, and two glasses. Answer my question,” Younghyun ordered.

“Hey, you can’t talk to me like that! I’m older than-”

“Sungjin hyung, I don’t give a shit about our ages right now. Right now, our oldest fucking member is hyped up on shit, breaking stuff, and _baking_ ,” Younghyun snapped. “Also, _I_ am the roommate who’ll have to sleep in the same damn room as him.”

“Okay, but come on. There’s no _way_ he’s that bad,” Wonpil tried weakly, flinching yet again as Jae broke something else in the kitchen. Younghyun turned to the kitchen doorway, a frown etched across his face.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Younghyun groaned as he watched Jae come into view with a broom. He rounded on the three other members, glaring. “All three of you, up. If none of you are going to answer me, then Jae will. Move it.”

Wonpil, Dowoon, and Sungjin all glanced at each other, the three of them suddenly feeling anxious. They weren’t particularly fond of angry Younghyun; he was intimidating as hell, honestly. To top it all off, he was probably tired, hence why he was so moody. _Also_ , hyper Jae tended to be a fucking nightmare, but what could they do, right? What’s done is done.

“Guys!” Younghyun shouted angrily, glaring at them impatiently from the kitchen doorway.

The three members left the safety of the couch reluctantly, taking their sweet time approaching the kitchen. They were pretty sure they knew what they would find there. They paused when they reached the doorway, staring in shock at the amount of damage Jae had managed to inflict in the span of fifteen minutes. It was worse than any of them could have even imagined.

“Jae, what the fuck?” Dowoon exclaimed, staring down at a shattered mug in front of the sink. “That was my favourite mug!”

Jae spared him an apologetic glance as he whizzed by them to get to the pantry. Wonpil took in the rest of the kitchen, noting the empty can of Monster energy drink sitting by the sink. The rest of the counter was a mess of flour, sugar, eggshells, and more. There was even some dough on the floor. The kitchen table was another story entirely, too. Wonpil couldn’t even _fathom_ what Jae could be doing with potatoes at this time of night...while apparently also baking cookies.

As Jae rushed passed them again, this time carrying a bag of chocolate chips and the peanut butter jar, Younghyun stalked to the counter and grabbed the Monster can. He turned on the three members who were standing by the door. 

“Who gave him this?” he questioned, voice low.

Once again, the three stayed silent. Technically, _no one_ had given Jae the energy drink. They knew better than that. However, _Wonpil_ was the one who had actually purchased it, which would mean the blame would fall on him. Honestly, his intentions when buying the drinks had been completely innocent and selfish. He had bought two, one which he’d had immediately and a second which he had set aside for later. Clearly, things hadn’t gone as planned.

Earlier that night when Wonpil had arrived home from his practice session, the first thing Wonpil had seen was Jae sitting on the couch drinking _his_ energy drink. Needless to say, Wonpil had regretted his decision to leave the energy drink where anyone could find it. He hadn’t even labelled it, so it had pretty much been a free-for-all at that point. Now, though, he was dreading the consequences more and more.

The sound of Jae scoffing and dropping a spoon with a loud _clang_ snapped Wonpil back to reality. He watched in horror as Jae casually turned to face Younghyun with a cheeky smile on his face, cradling a huge mixing bowl on one arm while stirring the bowl’s contents with a whisk.

“No one gave it to me. I found it in the fridge and drank it,” Jae answered for the three of them, shrugging. “I shouldn’t need permission to drink stuff in my own home.”

Younghyun looked his way, raising a brow. “Yeah? So who bought it and was stupid enough to leave it where you could find it? And we _do_ have a say in what you drink if the contents of said drink will keep you awake until 7 AM.”

 He looked back at the other members, crossing his arms. Jae, for his part, simply rolled his eyes and turned back to the counter to continue baking. When none of the other members spoke up, Younghyun turned his attention on Dowoon.

“Dowoon, you went to the convenience store today. Did you buy this shit?”

Dowoon raised his hands in defense, shaking his head. “Ew no. I don’t drink that shit. It’s nasty.”

“That’s bullshit,” Jae cut in from his spot by the counter. “I saw you drinking one two days ago.”

"Hyung, what the fuck?” Dowoon whined. “First you break my favourite mug and now _this_?”

“So _did_ you buy this one?” Younghyun snapped, drawing Dowoon’s attention back to himself.

Dowoon glared at him, crossing his arms defiantly. “No, I didn’t. If I did, I wouldn’t have left it where Jae could find it.”

“Hey,” Jae whined, “what’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you don’t need this shit to get energy,” Younghyun answered sharply, shooting him a warning look. “You’ve got enough fucking energy as it is. Sungjin.” 

The leader of the group tensed when Younghyun turned on him, smiling nervously at the bassist. “Uh…yes?”

“Is this yours?”

 “Uh…no?” Sungjin replied nervously, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Younghyun rolled his eyes at the vagueness of Sungjin’s response.

“Brian, you already know Sungjin drinks coffee,” Jae chimed in. “These drinks make him sick.”

Wonpil glared at Jae as he once again stepped in and defended the other members. He had to bite back the urge to snap at his oldest hyung. The guy _really_ wasn’t helping him _at all_ right now. Sungjin, however, grabbed onto that opportunity like a lifeline.

“Yeah, Jae’s right,” Sungjin agreed, perking up immediately. Younghyun arched a brow at him.

“Is he, now? Okay, so why didn’t you say that yourself?”

“Because you’re scary as fuck when you’re angry and who wouldn’t blank?” Jae offered nonchalantly, sparing a glance over his shoulder at Younghyun.

“Jae, I swear to God, if you don’t shut the fuck up _right now_ ,” Younghyun started, hands balling up into fists as he glared at the smartass who, sadly, had to be his hyung. 

Jae stuck his tongue out at him before turning back to rolling the cookie dough into little balls and setting them on the cookie sheet. Younghyun watched incredulously, wondering how in the _hell_ Jae had decided he would be _baking_ _cookies_ , of all things?

Sighing, Younghyun focused on Wonpil, clearly suspicious. Wonpil gulped, resisting the urge to curl in on himself or hide behind Sungjin. He was definitely aware that his current reaction to Younghyun’s glare was probably giving him away; he wasn’t ready to die, though, so he opted to hold out a little longer on the pretense that he was innocent. That is…until Jae shot him that stupid smirk of his.

“Wonpil, did you get this drink?” Younghyun questioned.

Wonpil glanced around at the other three members. His eyes landed on Jae’s smirk and he was tempted to flip the older man off. That would also give him away, though.

“Wonpil, my face is here,” Younghyun stated drily, stepping into Wonpil’s line of sight. “Did you buy this or not?”

“I-I…” Wonpil stammered, voice getting caught in his throat.

“Ok, well that settles it,” Dowoon huffed. “Wonpil bought it. I’m going to watch TV.”

“Wh-what? N-no!” Wonpil exclaimed, trying to save himself from this situation.

“You drink this shit _religiously_ ,” Dowoon argued. “You being the culprit is the most logical assumption.”

 “ _What_? I do not!”

Wonpil glanced frantically between the four –well, more like three– members. Jae was completely ignoring them, setting the timer on the oven for twenty five minutes. Wonpil wanted to punch him. _He_ had started all this shit. If he could have just kept his hands _off_ of Wonpil’s food, this wouldn’t be happening.

Movement from the corner of Wonpil’s eye caught his attention, his gaze locking on the group’s maknae. Wonpil’s gaze followed Dowoon as he left the room, clearly done with the discussion. Wonpil fought back the whine that wanted to escape his lips, his heart pounding as he turned back to Younghyun.

“Wonpil, did you buy the drink or not?” Younghyun pressed.

Wonpil met his gaze, biting his lip anxiously. He really didn’t deserve this. Jae was really just a little shit who didn’t know how to keep his hands off of other people’s things. Wonpil really wanted to say no, to try and prove his innocence, but that was useless. Knowing Jae, the older man would just be an ass and sell him out. Also, Younghyun looked fed up of everyone’s shit, so he probably wouldn’t even listen. Realizing there was no way of escaping the situation, Wonpil nodded his head with a resigned sigh. 

“Yeah,” he admitted. “I bought the drink. I _didn’t_ give it to him, though. He took it without asking! Which by the way, hyung, can you _stop_ taking all my food?”

“No,” Jae refused, beaming at Wonpil and Sungjin as he walked passed them to get to the potatoes.

Younghyun took a moment to check what Jae was doing, confusion crossing his face when Jae started pulling out a few and checking them. “Uh…hyung, what are you doing?”

Jae glanced up at him. “Hm?”

“What are you doing with the potatoes?” Younghyun clarified. Jae grinned.

“Ever heard of gnocchi?”

“Gno...cchi? Uh…no?” Younghyun replied, genuinely perplexed. He glanced at Wonpil and Sungjin, forgetting momentarily that he was supposed to be cussing them out. Jae had a knack for catching him off guard.

“Yeah, it’s like this… this Italian style dumpling thing, right? It’s made with potatoes. I tried it back in America. Really good stuff.”

“Uh…okay, but that doesn’t answer my question…” Younghyun trailed off uncertainly. Jae looked up at him, surprised.

 "Seriously?” he asked. “You can’t piece it together? Gnocchi? Potatoes? Gnocchi is _made_ from potatoes?”

“Um…so you’re going to make uh… _gnocchi_?” Younghyun tried, frowning. 

“Exactly!” Jae beamed. “When the cookies are done, you can have the first one! Except…just let it cool for a bit so you don’t burn yourself.”

Younghyun, Wonpil, and Sungjin all stared at Jae incredulously as he started peeling the potatoes. Younghyun glanced at Wonpil after a moment, suddenly remembering what he had initially been doing. He groaned, motioning aggressively toward Jae as he fixed Wonpil with a glare.

“Do you _see_ why we don’t give him energy drinks at night? Hell, _ever,_ even?”

Wonpil pulled his attention away from Jae, raising his hands. “Hey, I did _not_ know he would go on a cooking spree! And he _stole_ my drink! It was in my area of the fridge!”

“You’re name wasn’t on it,” Jae chimed in. 

“Jesus Christ, Jae, _clearly_!” Younghyun snapped. Younghyun turned on Wonpil again. “Learn how to label your stuff? Also, you’re sleeping in the same room as him tonight.”

“ _What_? No! No way in _hell_! I refuse!”

Younghyun turned on Jae the moment those words left Wonpil’s mouth, pointing a warning finger at the older man. Jae was standing there, frozen in one of the most awkward positions Wonpil had ever seen him in. He looked ready to start head banging or something.

“Uh…hyung, are you o-” Wonpil started, only to be interrupted by Younghyun.

“If you start singing that fucking Bring Me the Horizon song again, I will hit you,” he growled. Jae pouted up at him for a moment before complying 

“Fine, fine, I won’t.”

“Good.” Younghyun faced Wonpil again. “Since you fucked up, you’re in charge of supervising this child until he crashes.”

“ _Why_ , though?”

“Because you’re the idiot who left an energy drink where he could find it. Have fun picking this shit up. I’m going to bed,” Younghyun finished, his tone firm as he walked passed Wonpil and Sungjin.

Wonpil whined, turning to Sungjin in a last ditch hope that he would be able to get out of this situation. Sungjin, to Wonpil’s dismay, was already turning his back on him and rushing out of the room. He called out a goodnight to them and grabbed Dowoon, whispering something urgently to the younger. Dowoon’s eyes widened as his hyung spoke to him, shooting up from the couch and turning off the TV quickly before racing off to the bedroom he normally shared with Sungjin and Wonpil.

“Fucking traitors,” Wonpil grumbled under his breath as he watched them make their escape.

“I know, right? Hey, would you do me a favour and check the cookies?” Jae called from behind him.

“I am not sleeping tonight…” Wonpil huffed dejectedly as he walked to the oven, dragging his feet all the way.

“No, you’re not,” Jae confirmed, smirking, “‘cause sleep is for the weak.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
